sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Valerie
Valerie is a character owned by me... well, that's about all there is to be said right up here. Basic Info Gender: Female Age: 24 Race: Human Residence: '''Station Square '''Occupation: Bounty Hunter Personality Valerie is very anti-social and passive-aggressive to say the least. She's stubborn when people are trying to help her and hot-headed in arguements. But when she finds someone she trusts, she becomes very loyal, protective, and kind towards them. If that person she trusts is younger than her, she naturally begins to act like their sister and mentor. She is also known for having a great memory. Valerie would like to be the "forgive and forget" kind of person, but she can only get the "forgive" part down. She normally forgives people when they do something wrong, but she can never forget what they did, and because of that she's somewhat afraid that they would do the exact same thing again. This gives her several trust issues. Despite her headstrong behaviors, she does know a lot of information. How she gets this information? Well, we may never know... probably the internet. History Valerie has had a very rough childhood. Her father was unknown to her and her mother was verbally abusive to her. Her family was poor, and they lived on donations and whatever money they could scrap up. To add on to this, she was often bullied as a small child. As she grew older, she began to gain more trust issues and develop grudges against her tormenters. Her aggressiveness didn't appear until her mother began to become physically abusive when she was around the age of 7 years. She would take out her anger towards her mother on other children in her neighborhood and school. At the age of 10, one of her teachers found out about the abuse and called the authorities, which caused her mother to be arrested and put Valerie in a foster home. She spent 5 years in the foster home, watching as new kids came in and left as soon as they arrived. One day, at the age of 15, a 5 year old Mobian girl arrived at the foster home. She was actually a bit intrigued by her, since Station Square has many more Humans than Mobians as residents. As Valerie began to interact more with the girl, their relationship began to grow and the teenager began to act like a role model instead of an angsty delinquent. Due to this, the good sides her personality began to rub off on the other, turning a depressed and paranoid child into a more confident and optimistic girl. However, not all good things can last, and at 18 years old, she aged out of the foster system, thus having to leave her "little sister" behind. 6 years later, she is still living in Station Square and has trained herself to fight and got a job as a Bounty Hunter. Abilities Valerie is amazing in hand-to-hand combat. She prefers the boxing-style of combat, being able to move quickly and make very strong hits. She's also known to use really dirty tricks when fighting. For example, if she's fighting a guy, she always makes sure that she punches him in the nuts at least once. Another example is if her opponent has long hair, she normally yanks it so hard that they fall down and they're vulnerable to the rest of her attacks. Relationships Friends: River Friends because they're friends with her friend: Sonic, Tails, Amy Rose, Knuckles Neutral: Pretty much everyone Enemies: Anyone who insults her and/or believe that she's incapable of something Trivia - Her personality and some backstory is based off of an old Pokemon fancharacter named Lilith, who is still one of the better characters I've made. - If you compare her outfit to River's, you can see where the latter gets her fashion sense from. - Originally, Valerie was the name of River's adopted mother up until I decided that she would be a foster kid. But since I still wanted to have a cool motherly figure, I made the original "Valerie" into an older sister. - Yes, that is a sleeveless hoodie. I just really suck at drawing hoods. Category:Humans Category:Neutral Category:No Abilities